


Mother to Many

by Havoklysm



Category: Pyre (Video Game)
Genre: Camp Fire Talk, Gen, idle chatter, implied Ignarius and Jodariel, the girl's name is Fae in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havoklysm/pseuds/Havoklysm
Summary: Company by the campfire with a topic of conversation Jodariel would rather not get into.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Mother to Many

“Uhm, if I may, Miss Jodariel? Ask for a moment of your time? If that is alright?” The moon-touched girl, a wild looking sort, stood just to the side of the demon she sought company. 

Jodariel lifted her head, eyes moving from the fire in front of her to the girl. She nodded.

Fae released a breath, laughing happily, softly, and occupied the empty space beside the bigger woman. The flames from the campfire warmed her instantly, fighting off the chill of the night. She sighed contentedly.

Silence ensued. Jodariel expected the girl to speak, but nothing came. A sideways glance showed the other staring at the fire, smiling and bobbing her head along to some tune only she could hear. Or, maybe she was nodding along to the voices who spoke to her.

Ofttimes, Fae spoke to herself. When asked about it, they were informed she was speaking to her friends, or to the Scribes themselves, which Jodariel believed to be true after some time. Having conducted enough rites together, and traveled long enough in her company, her ramblings proved fruitful. The demon also felt a strong urge to keep her protected. The girl’s naivety could get her into trouble, and Jodariel, having helped a fair amount of people during her time in exile, had no qualms with taking on another charge.

The blonde did not mind the silence. However, when it broke, it startled her. 

“How is Ignarius?”

“Pardon?”

“The demon? He has a broken horn. He liked you, I think? And you liked him too? But not at first.” Fae didn’t pay the broody expression clouding Jodariel’s face any mind. “He wants to talk to you more, he said so? But, you won’t. Don’t?”

“He is a fool.” Her voice came out grougher than usual, and this time the girl seemed to notice the mood change. 

“Oh! I’m sorry. I didn’t mean offense, no. I just want you to be happy. You deserve it. He does too, I think? You both do. Together maybe?”

After a moment of silence, in which Fae remained uncertain if she upset her companion or not, the demon began to laugh. It was soft, despite the distortion of her voice making it sound otherwise. After she collected herself, Jodariel shook her head. “Maybe you are right.” A pause. “We spoke that night, you know. He wanted to meet with me. I almost didn’t show.”

“Oh!” Fae was on her knees, hands finding purchase on the ground near Jodariel’s leg as she stared upward with eager red eyes. “But you did show.”

Not perturbed by the closeness, or the suddenness, the demon simply nodded. “I did. We . . . spoke of many things. He is not as bad as I first thought.”

“You found someone. I knew you would! They said you would, and they couldn’t have lied?” Fae sat back on her legs, thinking something over, then, as if having come to a silent decision, she looked at the blonde and grinned. “I’m happy for you!”

Although not fully understanding exactly what the girl was going on about, Jodariel smiled back. Nothing became of her and Ignarius during that brief talk, but she did have a sort of fondness for the other demon.

“We have a long day tomorrow. You should rest while you can.” The blonde allowed her gaze to drift back toward the fire.

“Yes! You’re right. You should too though. You always stand guard over us, but you need rest too?” The moon-touched girl rose, looking at her company almost expectantly.

With a nod, Jodariel complied. “I’ll get some rest too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Jodariel is my favorite character in Pyre even though I love all the characters! It's really hard to choose just one haha
> 
> Fae is the name that was chosen in my first play-through, so I went with that.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
